Cinderella
Cinderella is the featured character in a folktale which dates as far back as the 1630s. Over the centuries, the best known versions have been written and developed by the likes of Charles Perrault, the Brothers Grimm and Walt Disney. The story continues to inspire artists. It was conceived as a made for television muscial by Rodgers and Hammerstein, Stephen Sondheim included Cinderella as one of the principle storylines in his Broadway musical Into the Woods, and the film Pretty Woman is a modern re-imagining of the fairy tale. Vince Gill and The Cheetah Girls have even recorded songs inspired by the rags to riches tale. Portrayals * In Hey Cinderella!, Belinda Montgomery plays the perpetually persecuted house-cleaner from the fairy tale that bears her name. She loves Arthur, the king's gardener, without knowing he's actually Prince Arthur Charming. She has a dog, Rufus, who helps her with the dishes and snarls at her Stepmother. * On Sesame Street, Cinderella is usually portrayed by a Lavender Anything Muppet performed by Jerry Nelson, and at least once by Pam Arciero. Her stories have been chronicled in a number of Sesame Street News Flash segments. * CinderElmo is a rare telling of the story with a male in the lead role, played by Elmo. * Miss Piggy became Cinderella in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration with a little help from her ""fairy god-thing" (Gonzo). * Baby Piggy imagines herself as Cinderella in the third season Muppet Babies episode, "Pigerella." References * Abby Cadabby's mother, who Abby calls her Fairy Godmommy, is Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother. Abby has also used the word the magic word "allerednic" (Cinderella backward) on occassion, such as in episode 4134. * A pilot for a proposed series was created for the Cinderella story, but never came to full fruition in that form. It has yet to be found. * Numberella, a Sesame Street parody of Cinderella, was a storybook Gordon read to the kids, which was also acted out by several Anything Muppets. Numberella (performed by Fran Brill) does not have a number to wear to the Prince's party, as numbers 1 through 20 have already been taken. The Count shows up as Numberella's Fairy Countfather and gives her the number 21, which amazes everybody at the party, particularly the Prince, as they have never seen such a number before. * The Colambo caper "The Lost Slipper Caper," features Colambo helping Cinderella figure out what happened to her glass slipper. The Prince shows up with it, and takes Colambo with him to the palace. * The Muppets on Puppets features a unique retelling of the story, with Little Girl Sue in the title role. * In 1980, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy hosted an episode of Great Performances in which they watched the San Francisco Ballet's production of Prokofiev's Cinderella. * Dinosaurs: Classic Tales featured a parody, "Cinderellasaurus". * Zoe takes the lead in a version of the "Cinderella" story in the 2004 Sesame Street coloring book, Big Bird's Favorite Fairy Tales. Ernie and Bert play the wicked stepsisters, leaving Zoe home alone while they go to the ball to meet Grover, the Prince. Fairy godmother Rosita helps to put everything right. * Elmo reprises his role as CinderElmo in the 2008 book Storybook ABCs; Abby Cadabby turns a pumpkin into a coach for him. * Miss Piggy attends a Costume Ball as Cinderella in the short story The Great Dress Disaster. *Miss Piggy, donned in Cinderella's dress and riding in her pumpkin coach, is presented a glass slipper by Taye Diggs in a commerical for the promotion Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. * In The Sesame Street Dictionary, the Sesame Street Players put on a pageant of Cinderella, with Prairie Dawn taking on the lead role (with an illustration by Joe Mathieu). * A 2005 episode of Sesame Street features Elmo, Zoe, and Baby Bear playing with a ball that is actually Cinderella. Her Fairy Godmother accidently turned her into a ball instead of sending her to the Ball, and through yet another mix-up sends the trio to the Prince's Ball with Cinderella. * In a 2010 episode of Sesame Street, Rosita, Abby, and a penguin are playing princess-roller skating, but the penguin can’t find her second skate. A Prince, played by Paul Rudd, pulls out a glass slipper, but the trio continues to search for the roller skate instead. * In a 2005 episode of Sesame Street, Telly is in search of interviews for Monster on the Spot, but Cinderella quickly brushes him off. * Cinderella and her Fairy Godmother (played by Andrea Martin ) visit Sesame Street in episode 4061. * Cinderella and her Pumpkin Coach appear in Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book. * Another 2005 episode has the Count suggesting that Snuffy make a wish to float in the clouds, since wishing worked for Cinderella. * In episode 4139, Abby poofs both Peter Piper and Prince Paul Charming (modeled after the Beatle) to Sesame Street, where the Prince searches Hooper's Store to find the foot that fits the glass slipper. * Telly joins Ernie's pretend tea party, for which he invited the Friendly Giant, Cinderella and Super Adventure Boy in episode 3886. * Big Bird reads the Kids a version of Cinderella in a 2008 episode of Sesame Street. * Prairie Dawn interviews the pumpkin from Cinderella, the beans from Jack and the Beanstalk, and the apple from Snow White in an episode of "Fairy Tales Today." * Savion reads Baby Natasha the story of Cinderella while attempting to get her to fall asleep during a 1993 episode of Sesame Street. * Maria shows the magic wand and wings that Gabi wore when she played the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella in episode 3926 of Sesame Street. * A segment of Abby's Flying Fairy School titled "Cinderella Challange," shows how the class must participate in the "Cinderella Challenge" to gain their Fairy Godmother wings. Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Tales from Muppetland Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Fairy Tales Category:Literary References